new beginnings (a frerard)
by silverelectric
Summary: another fanfic i am writing on deviant. reviews and comment! 3


-whenever you see "~" it is their thoughts-

After that class was over and every one left the room, the halls were once again packed with the students and teachers rushing to get to their next class. Mean while I was in the corner waiting for the crowd to get smaller. When there was a break of people, I moved swiftly and turned the corner as soon as my body turned; the feeling of another body hit me.  
~great.. first day and all ready ran into someone! Nice going frank.~  
"oh shit! I'm sorry!" I said franticly picking my things up and the strangers. As I picked my note book up his hand touched mine causing a blush to form on my face, my gaze went up to meet his eyes.  
"you must be the new kid." He stated smiling,  
"and don't worry about it, accidents happen. I'm Gerard by the way." Gerard said to me.  
A sudden burst of shyness hit me.  
"Frank.. and yea.. I'm new.."  
"well nice to meet you frank! Now, where are you heading in such a big hurry?" the gorgeous.. I mean Gerard asked me.  
"A…art.." I stuttered. A smirk appeared on Gerard's face. No not a sexual one. But a friendly one.  
"me too! Oh and the art room is right there." He said pointing towards the door right next to me that had big letters that spelt out "art"  
"oh.. thanks.."  
"no problem" Gerard said helping me up then opening the door for me.  
"after you." He said  
"thanks again." A small smile appeared on my face. Wait.. I smiled? Wow..  
As soon as I walked in the teacher looked at me.  
"oh! You must be the new student!" she said leading me to her desk so I can show her my schedule.  
"well dear, you can sit anywhere you would like." She said.  
I mumbled a thanks and looked around, when my vision went over to where Gerard was, I saw him wave me over. As I walked over a foot came out in front of me causing me to trip. I landed in Gerard's lap… of course.. this would happen to me! My face was beat red. Sitting up, I kept my face looking down so no one could see the blush.  
"Ok class get your supplies out on the stuff you were working on last class. But first I want to introduce our newest student here frank Iero." The teacher said. Everyone looked at me.. snickers sounded through the class, my face turning even more red then before.  
Closing my eyes, a hand was on my thigh. Wait what? Both my hands are together.. so whose hand is this? Opening my eyes, I saw it was Gerard's hand rubbing my thigh.  
Oh come on! Biting my lip I pretended not to notice.  
"Gerard help frank get some supplies for the class."  
"ok." Gerard said standing and walking over to a cabinet. He bent over and got a folder. Slowly standing up I couldn't help but stair. He then got some pencils and other things and made his way back over.  
"here you go!" Gerard said putting the stuff in front of me.  
"you can draw anything you want on it." He finished.  
Nodding, I started to draw.  
~~~~~~~~~~ end of school day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally! The end of the school day. And to make it better, its FRIDAY!  
The bell rang and the students and teachers once again flooded the halls. Instead of joining the crowd I waited for all the students to be gone. Once they all stopped rushing by, I walked out. And surprise, surprise! I ran into someone.  
" we should really stop meeting like this." A similar voice said, looking up, I saw it was Gerard.  
"I…I'm sorry.." I stuttered picking my stuff up.  
"Hey don't worry about it. Ok?" Gerard said helping me up,  
"want a ride home? Looks like it's going to rain."  
"I don't wanna be a burden.. if it's ok with you.." I said looking down not thinking of my actions.  
"it's perfectly fine." Gerard said leading me towards his car.  
When we got there he opened the passenger side door of his car, (which is a silver mustang.) biting my lip I got into the car and buckled up, Gerard closed my door and got in the driver's seat and started the car.  
"Tell me which way to go." Gerard said.  
That means I have to tell him I live in the shitty part of town.. that I am poor.. fuck..  
"turn right once you are out of the parking lot."

At least there is some big houses before that part..  
"aaaaannnnd stop" I said as he pulled in front of a 2 story nice looking house.  
"thanks for the ride."  
"no problem" Gerard said and drove off. As soon as he turned the corner and was out of view, I started walking towards the "poor side" of the neighbor hood until my brownish old looking house came into view.  
I walked up the old cracked drive way and to the door pulling out the key to the old rusty wooden door slowly and carefully opening it. As I was about to close it a gust of wind slammed the door shut.  
"shit…" I whispered to myself and then heard footsteps. Oh no… its dad..  
"the hell you doing slamming the fucking door boy?!" my dad yelled at me causing me to flinch back.  
"I..it was the wind sir.. I.. I'm sorry…" I said looking down.  
"you will be sorry you piece of shit!" he said pushing me back against the wall my eyes starting to fill with tears.  
"YOU"  
Kick in the stomach.  
"STUPID"  
Kick in the ribs.  
"KID"  
Kick in the head.  
"WILL YOU EVER LEARN ANYTHING?!" he said sending one last kick to my head causing spots to take over my vision.  
I closed my eyes. My body giving up, the pain taking over. The last noise I hear is the sound of sirens.


End file.
